Executive Orders
by Gillan1220
Summary: The USS Alabama and the USS Louisiana receive orders from President (formerly the Secretary of Homeland Security) to launch their missiles on their adversaries in the Asia-Pacific region. With the world in shambles, a nuclear attack was bound to make things worse. Set in firemanjim's "Last Alarm" universe.
1. Foreword

EXECUTIVE ORDERS

A HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD FANFICTION

* * *

FOREWORD

The short story (or novellete) of Executive Orders takes on the perspective of the crew of the USS _Louisiana_ (SSBN-743) when they received the order for Code 666 Delta from the current U.S. President (said to be the Secretary of Homeland Security, the last in the line of succession) as the same time the USS _Alabama_ (SSBN-731) as seen in the manga/anime. Code 666 Delta refers to the codename which according to the former and disillusioned Joint Chiefs of Staff prior to his mercy killing aboard Air Force One would result in the nuclear bombing of the People's Republic of China (codename: Romeo Charlier [Red China]) and North Korea (codename: November Kilo). If you haven't seen Episode 11: DEAD Storm Rising or read the manga, I recommend you do so before reading this chapter.

This will be set in firemanjim's "Last Alarm" universe, similar to FirefighterMatt's "Sua Ponte". However, as I mentioned, it would be on perspective of the _Louisiana_ crew as in this fictional story, the Louisiana was on its way to Subic Bay in the Philippines, which was a former U.S. Navy base during the Cold War until 1992.

I am a Filipino who is a fan of Highschool of the Dead and Gate. Keep in mind I may have made mistakes in the ranking of officers since I am not so familiar with the U.S. Navy. Hence, I have made countless research and viewed several films and TV shows set in submarines such as _Crimson Tide_ and ABC's _Last Resort_ (which I am sad has been cancelled btw). Also, I am familiar that the Philippines DOES NOT allow nuclear weapons in its soil or territory. In recent times, most USN submarines that visit the Philippines are _Los Angeles_ -class fast attack submarines (SSN or SSGN). However, there are claims from others that there may or may not be any nuclear weapons on board. After all, USN ships are considered U.S. territory and there is nothing the port country could do what is aboard on it as said by people I consulted on the Alternate History Online. So that will be the point of departure of this story from reality. Lastly, the _Louisiana_ being in the Philippines in May 2013 (as the "Last Alarm" is set in) is completely fictional. I could turn out where it was as of that time as simply there is no data of it.

Despite being in fanfiction since December 20, 2015, I am rarely active. I have written a few stories but writing long stories proves to be a challenge for me. Therefore, I welcome comments, criticisms, corrections, and suggestions as to how I can improve.

I hope you would enjoy Executive Orders.

Gillan1220

P.S. As of this writing July 2018, the Philippine Navy for the first time participated in the RIMPAC 2018 multinational exercises in Hawaii. God bless our troops and our allies.


	2. Chapter 1: One Huge Clusterfuck

**Chapter I: One Huge Clusterfuck**

* * *

 **Time: Early Morning 0600 hours (UTC +8, EST)**

 **Z-Day Plus Two, May 2013**

 **Location: Mount Weather Emergency Operations Center**

 **near Bluemont, Virginia (between Clark-Loudoun Counties)**

 **45 miles northwest of Washington, D.C. (overrun)**

"Please place your left on the Bible and raise your right above your head." A member of the Supreme Court said, replacing the Chief Justice who was presumed dead after the chaotic evacuation of the nation's capital. "Now repeat after me: I, William G. Watson* do solemnly swear..."

" _I, William G. Watson so solemnly swear..._ "

"That I will faithfully execute the office of president of the United States..."

" _That I will faithfully execute the office of president of the United States..._ "

"And will to the best of my ability..."

" _And will to the best of my ability.._."

"Preserve, protect, and defend the Constitution of the United States."

" _Preserve, protect, and defend the Constitution of the United States._ "

"So help me God."

" _So help me God._ "

"Congratulations Mr. Watson, you are now president. Here are your nuclear launch codes. Keep them with you at all times."

The newly elected President accepted the case and walked on his way to one of Mount Weather's emergency meeting rooms, accompanied by heavily armed Secret Service agents. It was designed to simulate the meeting rooms in the Situation Room, the Cabinet Room, and the one in the Presidential Emergency Operations Center.

President Watson looked stressed than he ever was since the outbreak began. Just four days ago, he was the Secretary of Homeland Security. As the secretary, he coordinated with FEMA, local and state police, as well as the National Guard in trying to stem the outbreak and establish safe-zones in America. The major cities of the United States, in the East, West, and Gulf Coasts, as well as the Central regions, saw the worse of the infected. DHS sent in their armed operatives to assist police and the National Guard in the cities but it was a losing battle. One-by-one, cities went dark: New York, Boston, Philadelphia, Baltimore, Atlanta, Miami, Chicago, Detroit, San Antonio, Dallas, Las Vegas, Los Angeles, San Francisco, San Diego, Seattle, and many more. The list kept on growing.

Washington, D.C. was added to it the day earlier. The former President, elected in 2008 and assumed office in 2009, insisted on staying on the sinking ship which was D.C. He continued to operate beneath the PEOC bunker until the Secret Service convinced him to evacuate to Air Force One. On the way from Marine One to Air Force One parked in Andrews Air Force Base in Maryland. Due to the chaotic evacuation of D.C., many staffers and Secret Service agents hid their bites before boarding the VC-25. From there they turned and infected many officials and other agents. The then-President, the First Lady, and the Joint Chiefs of Staff were bitten. Before he turned, the Joint Chief managed to convince the to activate Code 666 Delta which called for a pre-emptive nuclear attack on the People's Republic of China (codename: Romeo Charlie) and North Korea (codename: North Korea), holding them responsible for the outbreak due to the possession of nuclear weapons. The President and Joint Chiefs of staff were both euthanized by a Secret Service agent. Air Force One soon crashed somewhere in the Florida Keys as it attempted to fly into either Puerto Rico or the U.S. Virgin Islands since the mainland was deemed to unsafe. Following the death of the President, the remnants of the U.S. government desperately tried to look for someone within the Presidential Line of Succession. With the Vice President dead from the crash of Air Force Two over Arkansas, the Speaker of the House dead too from the evacuation of Capitol Hill (he never made it to the extraction point), the Secretary of Defense having been bitten and committed suicide, plus various cabinet members missing or turned into the infected, the responsibility ultimately fell on William G. Watson, the Secretary of Homeland Security and the highest surviving member of the cabinet and the last one on the line. Four days have passed and the stress of outbreak took the toll on the former Secretary of Homeland Security. He had looked like he had aged 20 years ahead.

"Mr. President, we are ready for you." A senior military official said.

"How the hell did it come to this?" The President asked himself.

"Mr. President, with all due respect, you must order Code 666 Delta. We must attack our potential adversaries while they have not yet attacked us. We can't let them strike us or our allies once we are distracted with the outbreak!"

"Jesus Christ, I'm not gonna go down as the last President who ordered a nuclear holocaust on the Chinese and the Koreans!" The President yelled.

"If we do not attack now, we may lose everything. There won't be a United States to rebuild. It would be a nuclear wasteland filled with walking corpses. Please, Mr. President, for the sake our nation..." another military official said.

"Good Lord, what did I do to deserve this fate?" He asked himself again. "So what are our options? What is the world situation?"

"Europe is worse that we thought. Things have gone to shit in the UK. The government and the Royal Family have relocated to Switzerland. Spain and Portugal have united and formed a defensive line on the Pyrenees; so far no infection there. Our bases in Moron and Rota are currently active in supporting NATO and civilian ships in the Straits of Gibraltar. Speaking of which, Gibraltar is doing fine. The French government have relocated to Corsica while the Italians have relocated North. We lost contact with our forces in Italy, but last we heard they were assisting the Italian military in the retreat to Verona. Germany is getting worse with our Army and Air Force assisting the _Bundeswehr_ 's retreat into Bavaria. The same could be said for Central Europe. The Russians have also mobilized, bigger than the Great Patriotic War, and are fighting intensely in Saint Petersburg and Moscow. Sources have already said of blocking the mountain passes in the Urals."

"God damn it!" The President swore. "This is getting much worse. Is there anywhere safe?"

"Right now, Mexico has agreed to let American refugees enter on the condition if they are not infected. The Mexican Army and the border guards have already executed thousands of infected and suspected infected. Africa is safe from infection but the place has devolved into chaos with the end of foreign aid. Much of the Southern Hemisphere is safe. Our allies Australia and New Zealand are infection free but could not commit to helping us in the Asia-Pacific since their forces are needed at home incase the infection hits their shores."

"What are our allies left in Asia?" The President asked.

"Japan and South Korea bore the brunt of the infection. The situation is bad in Japan. They're evacuating many citizens to Kyushu and Hokkaido and parts of the Ryukuys. Okinawa is on the verge of being overrun while the U.S. Navy and the Marines evacuate to Kyushu. South Korea has infections in Seoul, Incheon, Daegu, and Daejon while half the military is deployed to the DMZ since North Korea may attack anytime. Our littoral combat ships in Singapore are to far to help out whilst our ally, the Philippines, is on the risk of over-stretching its forces in preparation for the worst."

"Do we have any other options?" The President asked again, hoping that nuclear hellfire would not be the solution. His hopes would soon die off.

"No Mr. President, the nuclear weapons are our only option. We currently have 28,000 troops in South Korea assisting the ROK Armed Forces in fighting the infected and another 50,000 in Japan assisting the JSDF. We have taken casaulties in both fronts. Our ships in Guam and Hawaii have remained in order they are needed to defend the state or territory from the infected although it remains infection free from now."

"Christ, it's fucked. It's fucked! Then we don't have a choice!" He yelled, slamming his fist on the table. It was already apparent that he would lay judgement on millions of civilians in China and North Korea. He did not want that. The thought of it made him sick but he had a duty to fulfill: to protect the United States from its enemies; foreign or domestic.

"Before I give the order, what is our nearest nuclear asset that could strike China and North Korea?"

"The USS _Alabama_ and the USS _Louisiana_ are in the Western Pacific. The _Louisiana_ is on the Philippines right now. It was due to visit our former base in Subic Bay but it still about to enter the country from Leyte. We could order them to launch their Trident missiles, but it wont look good on us once the Filipinos know we have a nuclear-armed submarine in their waters. Their constitution prohibits it but what can they do? Plus, desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Then from there, we could launch our ground-based missiles from silos in Kansas, North Dakota, and Wyoming. They have not been overrun. Estimate would be 75,000,000+ dead in both China and North Korea plus the elimination of their leadership..."

Sighing, the President muttered and took out his nuclear launch codes. He then began reading it and transmitted the orders to the silos in central United States and the submarines in the Western Pacific. In a few minutes, he would become the grim reaper.

The order had been given and it was time for it to be executed.

"Forgive me." He bitterly said.


	3. Chapter 2: Orders Received

**Chapter 2: Orders Received**

* * *

 **Time: 2000 hours (+10 UTC, Chamorro Standard Time)**

 **Z-Day Plus Four, May 2013**

 **Location: USS** ** _Alabama_** **(SSBN-731)**

 **Pacific Ocean, 135 miles east off Guam**

" _Captain, we have received a new order from EAM, Code 666 Delta. I repeat, Code 666 Delta. Doomsday order for the target: November Kilo and Romeo Charlie_."

"Roger that, number one on the control tower right away." Navy Officer Paul Fox replied as he unlocked the safe containing the launch keys and handed one to another officer. "Confirm the order."

The card was split into two, revealing an eight-letter code: Alpha-Charlie-Delta-Bravo-Foxtrot-Alpha-Alpha.

"Alright then, have you confirmed it number one?"

The other officer, Alfred O' Connell, nodded in response.

Captain James Jackson grabbed the PA system and spoke: "This is your captain speaking. The executive order from Highpoint SF** has been confirmed. Now we begin attacking November Kilo and Romeo Charlie. Man your stations!"

The sailors aboard the Alabama all had shocked faces and froze where they stood. The knew what the order meant but as sailors loyal to the commander-in-chief, they had to carry it out. After all, it was their duty to protect the United States or what remains of it.

Fox and O' Connell placed the key on the launch pad, ready to turn it together simultaneously.

"I wonder who is president. They say everyone has been bitten and already turned. I bet they're already down to the Energy Secretary by now."

"Homeland Secretary was president the day before yesterday but I've heard rumors he has been bitten at that point, goddamnit!"

"No one knows what is gonna happen anymore. Just as the Lord said, no body knows the hour or the day, nor the angels in heaven...world's gone to hell captain...This is it, God forgive us..."

"If there is a God anymore." Captain Jackson replied. While he is a Christian by faith, what happened to the world in the past four days made him question his belief. _If there truly was a God, perhaps He had indeed forsaken us with the army of the dead coming from the depths of the underworld_.

Gritting his teeth, he then turned the key to the missile pods whilst his XO followed. "Firing One!"

A single Trident missile then launched from the pod then raced upward to the sky from the warm waters of the Pacific. It left a trail of smoke as it ascended higher into the heavens right before entering the atmosphere and releasing its multiple independent reentry vehicles.

And it would not be the last as the _Alabama_ along with the _Louisiana_ and the ground silos in the central U.S. had more missiles to rain judgement over America's enemies.

**High Point SF (Special Facility): The codename for Mount Weather.

* * *

 **Time: 1800 hours (+8 UTC, Philippine Standard Time)**

 **Z-Day Plus Four, May 2013**

 **Location: USS** ** _Louisiana_** **(SSBN-743)**

 **Tañon Strait, between the islands of Negros and Cebu**

 **Central Visayas Region (Region VII), Republic of the Philippines**

Commander Lance Philipps looked forward to a good time spending in the Philippines. He had heard stories of servicemen that during the Cold War, the Philippines had offered a lot of good things to the Americans: the women, the bars, the beaches, and so on. This was shared among the crew of the _Louisiana_. A visit to one of the most pro-American countries in Southeast Asia was on their bucket lists.

Unfortunately, the world has gone to shit in the past three days with the appearance of an enemy that should only exist in horror pop fiction. The _Louisiana_ was between Guam and Leyte when the outbreaks began. There were strict orders to remain at sea or to head to friendly territory but NOT to disembark from the ship. This completely destroyed the hopes of the sailor of spending a good time in the Philippines.

"Hey Chet, how is it doing back home?" Asked Lance.

"It's gone to shit. My family is in Denver but I haven't talked to them in a while now. I heard it was safe being in the Rocky Mountains...I can only hope." His lieutenant commander, Chet Wilkins, replied.

"My family was visiting our relatives in Mexico when the outbreak began. Mexico is safe for now." another lieutenant commander, Ernesto Sanchez, said.

"How about yours, Pat?" Lance asked.

"My dad is a police officer in Seattle while my brother is part of the Washington Army National Guard. They have been deployed the combat the infection. I have called but so far there were no answers. I hope they are alright." replied, Patrick Stevens, a junior grade lieutenant.

The harsh reality of being deployed far from the mainland fell on them heavily. Just the past few days, many of the sailors and crew suffered emotional breakdowns after hearing that their families were killed in the outbreak or even losing contact with them. Lieutenant Philipps would not blame them nor would the captain.

The nuclear attack submarine was still in the Visayas region, roughly another day away from Subic Bay. The situation in the Philippines has not yet escalated, which is a miracle for a country with a population of 92 million of which majority is congested in National Capital Region, commonly known as Metro Manila. There have been some outbreaks but they were contained quickly and many hospitals went under quarantine. The Armed Forces of the Philippines (AFP) have been mobilized days before but the problem was with their current state. Since the late 1980s to the 2000s, most of the military stagnated in terms of modernization due to corruption and bureaucracy. While slowly modernizing by 2009-2010, most of the Philippine military still operates Cold War-era equipment supplied from the United States. The Navy in particular still operates World War II-era minesweepers and patrol boats while the Air Force still has their Hueys straight from the Vietnam War. Since they are without jets, the valuable assets of the air force include the SIAI-Marchetti S.211 subsonic jet, the OV-10 Bronco, the SF-260, and the MD-520G light attack helicopters. Still, the AFP risks overextending its forces should the outbreak hit. While protected under the 1951 Mutual Defense Treaty, it would be unlikely the United States would come to the country's aid as it is busy dealing with its own outbreaks.

"We should be around Dumaguete City in an hour." Philipps said.

Suddenly, the alarm sounded. Every sailor on board the submarine jolted from their positions and waited out. The fax machine then printed the orders. Lance Philipps took the paper and asked for confirmation. Once the confirmation had been recieved, Philipps called out the captain on the PA.

" _Captain, we have received a new order from EAM, Code 666 Delta. I repeat, Code 666 Delta. Doomsday order for the target: November Kilo and Romeo Charlie_." Philipps Spoke.

"Do we have confirmation?" Captain Alexander Gavin asked.

"Affirmative." Philipps replied. "Orders received from Highpoint SF directly from the Secretary of Homeland Security who became the President two days ago. The _Alabama_ on the Western Pacific have already fired their Tridents."

"Acknowledged. Everyone, man your stations! We have an order to carry out!"

The CIC was filled with metallic clanks of footsteps running towards the control sector. Everyone was tensed and could feel it in the atmosphere. The lockers containing the key and the nuclear launch codes were opened and the codes read aloud. The captain and the commander then placed the key on the launch pad, ready to turn on my go.

"Captain, may I ask something?" Philipps asked.

"Sure." The captain replied.

"How are the Filipinos gonna react once they know we fired a nuclear weapon from their country? I mean it is prohibited by their constitution right?"

"Technically yes it is, however we have orders from the President. That son-of-a-bitch. Never trusted him when he was the Secretary of Homeland Security. The Filipinos will be angry at us for sure but there is nothing they can do about it, besides this submarine is _our country's_ territory."

"Now, commence firing on my go."

After three seconds that seemed like an eternity, the captain and the commander turned the key.

"Fire One!"

The missile pods opened, sending a Trident from beneath the ocean into the atmosphere. It left behind a trail of smoke as it ascended on the direction of space, where the MIRVs would rain hell on China and North Korea.

The launch was clearly seen from provinces of Negros Oriental, Negros Occidental, Cebu, and Siquijor.

"Those Filipinos will not like this." was all the Commander could say. "So much for spending on these islands."

"May God have mercy on us all." replied the captain.


	4. Chapter 3: Armageddon

**Chapter III: Armageddon**

* * *

 ** _Behold, the day of the Lord comes, cruel, with wrath and fierce anger, to make the land a desolation and to destroy its sinners from it_**

 **\- Isaiah 13:9**

* * *

 **Time: 1800 hours (UTC+8, Philippine Standard Time)**

 **Z-Day Plus Four, May 2013**

 **Location: Osmeña Peak**

 **Dalaguete, Cebu**

 **Republic of the Philippines**

A young American couple from Florida named Edward Peterson and Samantha Thomas were currently on Osmeña Peak, the tallest point the Province of Cebu. The two lovebirds, on a relationship for almost three years now, decided to have travel to the Philippines since they have heard how beautiful the country is. Unfortunately, they were caught up in the outbreak when it occurred. Luckily for them, Cebu was not and had not been affected by the Killer Pandemic yet. Despite warnings from the U.S. Embassy in Manila to remain in place, the two traveled to this place. There were a significant number of Western and local tourists in the mountain peak as well; the news of the Killer Pandemic not deterring them on non-essential travel. In addition, they knew their families made it to some FEMA established safe-zones in Puerto Rico and the U.S. Virgin Islands where the infection did not hit. Both of their familiar were alive and well. They were still in contact; though worried for their family's safety they decided to enjoy the rest of the vacation in the Philippines as they could not go home back to the U.S. All flights to and from North America, Asia, and most of the world have been grounded.

The couple were modestly dressed for the peak, resembling not of mountaineers nor hikers but in casual attire as if they were in the mall. Edward was wearing a lavender T-shirt paired with some tan cargo pants while his girlfriend Samantha was clad in a white tank top and blue jeans secured by brown leather studded belt.

"I'm glad our families made it safely. Now we can enjoy the rest of our vacation. The sunset is beautiful!" Samantha exclaimed.

"Yeah, I have never seen it from a mountain peak before in addition to seeing two islands and Tañon Strait from here."

"Take me a picture of me here!" she said.

"Let's take a selfie"

The couple were happily snapping photos in the peak. Viewing around the beautiful landscape, they deduced they were safe here if an outbreak occurs in Cebu since the infected could not climb. It took the couple and the other visitors roughly 15-20 minutes trek to the peak on a steep path. The infected would hard time moving through the steep path. There was 95% chance that the infected would stumble over to the cliffs below as compared to making it to the peak.

The couple were to travel to Dumaguete City to meet a few backpacker friends as they will explore the beautiful natural attractions of Negros Oriental. Edward took out his phone and called his friend Lucas who was already in Dumaguete. Five seconds later, on the other end, Andrew picked up the phone.

"Hey Lucas, what's up man? How are things doing there?"

"Oh hey Ed. Things are alright here bro, business as usual in Dumaguete. No infection so far but increased presence of heavily armed police and soldiers. We even met several foreign tourists coming from Britain, France, Norway, Germany, Spain, Italy, and Australia. Many of them are stranded due to the pandemic."

"Well, we will see you tomorrow. We'll be traveling to the south of Cebu tomorrow then we will take a boat to Dumaguete tomorrow.

"See you tomorrow bro. Stay safe and..."

"Whoah holy shit..." Edward cursed as Samantha and the other visitors in the peak expressed shocked reactions, mouths stood agape on the sight of the straight dividing Cebu and Negros in front of them.

The phone dropped from Edward's hand to the ground while Lucas on the other end tried to contact him frantically. "Edward, buddy, you there? Hello...Edward...Is everything alright?"

"Edward..." Samantha asked terrified and embracing her boyfriend "What is happening?"

"I don't know, my love, I don't know." Edward said, also terrified and confused.

What the couple saw, along with the tourists in the peak and residents of Cebu and Negros facing the strait was a smoke trail of a Trident II ICBM launching from a submarine beneath the sea. The launch was clearly seen by everyone. Some of the tourists snapped photos of the missile as it ascended higher into the atmosphere.

Although unknown to them, America's nuclear strike of China and North Korea was already well underway.

* * *

 **Time: 1830 hours (UTC+8, Beijing Standard Time)**

 **Z-Day Plus Four, May 2013**

 **Location: Tonghua Military Base**

 **Part of the PLAAF's Second Artillery Corps**

 **Jillin Province, People's Republic of China**

The base was in chaos with PLA soldiers and airmen frantically evacuating from it aboard helicopters, planes, and military trucks. In a few minutes, the Trident II ICBMs from the _Alabama_ and the _Louisiana_ along with the Minuteman ICBMs would be striking mainland China.

China already saw the worst of the outbreak. The fact that it had 1 billion people was terrifying enough. The PLA, despite number also millions, were vastly overextended. The leaders in the Chinese Communist Party and the generals in the higher echelons merely thought they could kill the Infected with their strength in numbers. The PLA generals sent wave after wave of soldiers against the hordes of Infected. Every soldier that died either turned as new member of the Infected. It was pure madness. So many cities were lost: Beijing, Shanghai, Nanjing, Changchun, Harbin, Xiamen, Ningbo, and Shenyang. For the first time in history, China had the danger of becoming outnumbered by an enemy that was not supposed to exist.

To make matters worse for the Communist Party, which evacuated to a nuclear bunker in Xilinhot* after the fall of Beijing, Tibet and Xinjiang used the chaos to declare independence. Tibetan and Ughyur rebels began attacking police and poorly defended PLA garrisons in the area. Due to the fact that most of the PLA were dealing with the infected on the Chinese coast where the infection was at its worst, they could not afford to deploy troops to quell the insurgency in the West.

The Base Commander, a diehard loyalist to the Communist Party, was given autonomy over the ballistic missiles in his base. He knew he would die soon as their northern neighbor, Russia, was also firing their nuclear weapons to China. The base had several Don Feng-21 (DF-21) ballistic missiles. While these are mainly used to counter against USN aircraft carrier strike groups, the ones in the base were armed with nuclear warheads.

He only had a few minutes left till the American and Russian nuclear missiles would arrive in China. He would not go down without a fight. He would let the Japanese devils and their imperialist American allies pay.

"On my order, fire all our DF-21s on Tokyo, Okinawa, Misawa Air Base, and Yokosuka Naval Station. Also if we have missiles to attack Osaka, Nagoya, Sapporo, Yokohama, plus the Bases in Guam and Pearl Harbor, I want you to fire them now!"

The airmen on the control panel turned their keys and fired four DF-21 missiles before the base was wiped out by a Trident II launched from the USS _Alabama_. The commander, along with the personnel left in the base and some infected surrounding it, were vaporized from the nuclear fire. Only four DF-21s made it airborne; the rest were destroyed in the nuclear strike before they got to fly into the atmosphere.

In a span of few minutes to two hours, China and North Korea ceased to exist. The nuclear bunker in Xilinhot was not spared. The Kim Dynasty, led by Kim Jong-un, also perished in the strike over Pyongyang. To the surviving North Korean population, it proved that their Dear Leader wasn't a living god at all.

* _World War Z_ by Max Brooks reference

* * *

 **Time: 1830 hours (UTC+8, Beijing Standard Time)**

 **Z-Day Plus Four, May 2013**

 **Location: International Space Station (ISS)**

 **Over the Asia-Pacific Region**

Two NASA astronauts, Oscar Vandenburg and Natalie Beckendrige, continued working on the ISS. The two knew of the insane nightmare on the Earth's surface below. They were lucky to be at space as the Killer Pandemic swept most of the planet. The pair were observing the surface. They were still in contact with Kennedy Space Center in Cape Canaveral, Florida, which somehow managed to be fortified by the Florida Army National Guard.

"Again, it's not just America, Russia is firing theirs too." Oscar told Natalie.

"Russia? I thought they could not afford to fire their missiles." A shocked Natalie replied.

"They're just being reactionary. Multiple warheads spotted. They're not as many but they'll wipe out multiple major cities and military bases."

The blonde astronauts hovered over to her partner. "My God!" She reacted.

"Yeah, that's the current condition." Oscar replied solemnly.

She then backed away from the monitor. "First the living dead, now a nuclear war. When we land, there won't be a place to go home to."

Oscar felt the rage and frustration seeping into him. In four days, he saw the world end from the safety of space with his partner Natalie. He somehow felt guilty for the others down in Earth, forced to run for their lives while he and the other astronauts were safe up here, thousands of miles above the planet. Placing his hands on his head, he let out a statement of frustration:

"Actually they used it." He replied. Then he shouted at the top of his lungs: "Oh my God! It's Armageddon!"

* * *

 **Time: 1940 hours (UTC+9, Japan Standard Time)**

 **Z-Day Plus Four, May 2013**

 **Location: JS** ** _Kongō_** **(DDG-173)**

 **East of Japan**

" _We've got information on the target. Moments before the Trident warhead was launched, we confirmed four Delta-Foxtrot 21s launched from the Tonghua Military Base in the Jillin Province. Target is marked as Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, and Delta. Repeat: Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, and Delta!_ "

"Soon, we may be the only ones left." A JMSDF* officer said solemnly.

The computer in front of them showed the trajectory of the DF-21 ballistic missiles approaching Japan. The crew of the _Kongō_ were on patrol when the order came to remain at sea when the outbreak began. Many of the sailors of the _Kongō_ were worried of their families back in Japan, but they had duty to protect it from internal and external threats. Indeed, many of the sailors did not have a home or family to go home to.

"Ready sir." Another office replied.

"Shift the system to BMD* mode. CIC designated target. Begin shooting!"

"Commence firing...Fire!"

SM-3 interceptor missiles from the bow and the stern launched into the air. They were locked on to the DF-21 missiles above their country. The radar showed the path of the interceptor missiles on its way to the strike the DF-21s.

"Ten seconds left till intercept."

"Ten."

"Nine."

"Eight."

"Seven."

"Six."

"Five"

"Four"

"...Standby..."

Three intense seconds later, the SM-3 anti-ballistic missile hit its intended target. A loud beep sounded in the monitor. Gasps of shocked reactions filled the CIC of the _Kongō_.

"Our SM-3 shot down the target 'Alpha'. _Kirishima_ and the USS _Shiloh_ show down 'Bravo' and 'Charlie' as well."

One of the officers approached the monitors. He saw one DF-21, designated as "Delta" still on the monitor. Surprised, he shouted. "There's one more missile left."

"That's dedicated for the target of the USS _Curtis Wilbur_. Shit! What the hell is going on?"

The sudden realization of the _Curtis Wilbur_ not firing their SM-3 anti-ballistic missile brought a chill down the spine to everyone in the _Kongō_. The infected must have taken over the _Curtis Wilbur_.

"Curtis Wilbur, why haven't you fired your missiles yet? Curtis Wilbur come in!"

They received no response except for the moans of the Infected, thus confirming everyone's worst fears.

*JMSDF - Japan Maritime Self Defense Force

**BMD - Ballistic Missile Defense

* * *

 **Time: 1940 hours (UTC+9, Japan Standard Time)**

 **Z-Day Plus Four, May 2013**

 **Location: USS** ** _Curtis Wilbur_** **(DDG-54)**

 **East of Japan**

The _Curtis Wilbur_ had indeed been overrun. No one was alive left in the CIC. The Infected U.S. Navy sailors roamed around the ship moaning and looking for victims. Perhaps one of the crew was infected and bit the nurses or doctors at the medical bay before spreading the contagion throughout the ship. A small group of U.S. Navy SEALs and some sailors took the only MH-60R Seahawk at the back of the ship once the destroyer was overrun. Nobody knows what happened to it if the sailors and SEALs aboard it landed successfully before the next major event occurred.

Nobody could contact the _Kongō_. Even worse no one could fire the Curtis Wilbur's SM-3 anti-ballistic missile. Without that, the DF-21 exploded above the atmosphere of Japan. The result of the high altitude nuclear explosion (HANE) caused an EMP over the entire country of Japan. All electronics not protected from the EMP blast were rendered useless.

Japan was essentially thrown back into the stone age.

* * *

 **Time: 1841 hours (UTC+8, Beijing Standard Time)**

 **Z-Day Plus Four, May 2013**

 **Location: International Space Station (ISS)**

"One more missile left." Oscar said.

Natalie went back near the monitor to see on how the events below were unfolding. "Where's it headed?" She asked. She was shocked seeing the missile was already over the Pacific Ocean.

"Wait a minute, could it be the States?"

"Does not look like it." Oscar replied. "Hold on."

Just a moment later, Natalie's eyes widened in disbelief as she saw where the DF-21 was above. In in that moment, a high altitude nuclear explosion blanketed above the island nation of Japan. As if God flicked off a light-switch, all lights in Japan seen from outer space went out.

"God help all the survivors down there." It was the only thing they both could think up while they safely watched the apocalypse from space.

In just a span of four days, the fate of the human races was on edge.

But the horror was far from over.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

If you enjoyed it, thank you very much. If there are any constructive criticisms or corrections please feel free to message me and post a review. I would also make this thread on the Alternate History forums.

Special thanks to firemanjim for letting place this story in his "Last Alarm" universe. I recommend you read Last Alarm, which in my opinion, is the best HOTD fanfiction out there.

I would like to add that while I am not American, I love the U.S. Navy so much and I find it good news the Philippines is allied with the United States. A schoolmate of mine currently serves aboard the USS _Ronald Reagan_ (CVN-76), which stopped by at Manila last June 2018 while a father of another friend of mine from Japanese foreign language class has her father serving aboard the USS _Shiloh_ (CG-67), the same one that shot down one DF-21 in the manga/anime. I wish them God speed and continue safeguarding the seas and protecting America's allies.

Currently, I am thinking of joining the Philippine Navy (sailor or reserve) after we participated in the RIMPAC 2018 in Hawaii. It would be a great experience especially if I would be able to spend time in the next RIMPAC exercises. I graduated a degree in Biology and maybe taking masterals soon after I realized that medical studies are not for me. Perhaps the Navy thing would have to wait.

Anyways, that ends the story of _Executive Orders_. If you want more of Last Alarm, please visit firemanjim's, FirefighterMatt's, and ponyton90's page to continue the story.

Peace out!

Gillan1220


End file.
